Frozen Yogurt
by stars1029
Summary: What happens when Sonny gets into a fight with CDC? One where yogurt is involved? Read to find out! Mild language, lots of Channy!


**Ok its my first fan fic people! Click that little green button for some major awesomeness!!! Peace out suckas! Stars1029**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC. Don't believe me? Ask Sterling.**

**S: Nope, sorry, Lexa does not own Sonny with a Chance. Otherwise she would totally make me and Demi a couple…yeaaaaa. Peace out suckas!!!!**

**Poor Sterling…**

**Enjoy!**

Frozen Yogurt:

TPOV

"Fine…FINE!! GOOD AND GOODBYE!!!!!"

Sonny stomped into our dressing room, creepy cow phone in hand, and slammed the door with a huge BANG. My Coco Moco Cocoa lipstick slipped in my hand and smeared it all over my cheek and I jumped a foot in the air.

"Aw crap! And I was down to the nub too!" I pouted for a moment looking at my wasted lipstick before wiping it off. 'Well, at least I'm still pretty!!' I thought with a grin at my reflection.

"Yea, yea, yea, we all know just how pretty you are…gosh Tawni…" Sonny snapped at me. Oops. Guess I was talking out loud. My bad.

"Woah, Sonny, what's wrong? Thought you'd be happy, after your daily dosage of Chip Drama Pants." I smirked at the "So Random" nickname for Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Its not that's, its just…"she looked sad now, instead of angry and pissed.

"Just what?" Aw man, now I'm caring?? What is wrong with me today?

"Well…how did you and Chad begin dating? I know you guys were, like, six, but…"

I giggled at the stupid memories. "I was charming, and pretty, sweet, and pretty, and I dumped my cup of fro-yo on his head. And did I mention PRETTY??"

Sonny's jaw dropped. "Ohmigosh, you dumped fro-yo on his head??? How much did you wanted to get beaten up??"

I rolled my eyes. "Silly Sonny…he was just being the self centered egotistical jerk we know, and you obviously love, today."

She turned that shade of bright red that she only gets when she is denying her love for Chad. "Uh, uh…I don't like him!! Pshhh where did you get that??" she said, her voice going up an octave, like she doe when she gets nervous.

"Sonny Munroe, you are my best friend. I know these things. Now run along, go get some yogurt. Your face is so red, you really need some cooling down."

She rolled her eyes and left the room. I turned back to my reflection, and all thoughts of the last conversation drifted away…

SPOV

I found Chad in the cafeteria, eating a vanilla fro-yo with a separate cup for sprinkes, and reviewing a script for Mackenzie Falls. I marched up to him.

"We need to talk. Like, NOW"

He smirked, standing up. "Sunny Sonny, funny little Sonny. I have my own work to do, and you have your Randoms. Run along, and leave the _real_ actor to his work.

I was immediately pissed off. Who the heck did he think he was talking to?? I grabbed the frozen yogurt cup out of his hand, and without missing a beat, dumped its contents on his head. Then, after thinking for a moment, took the rainbow sprinkles and dumped them on him too. I stuck out my finger, and tasted a teensy bit from his dripping, dumbfounded forehead.

"Yum. No wonder you like the sprinkles separate. The yogurt is good by itself."

Satisfied, I walked away, but he grabbed me around the waist, and dragged me back to his chest, our faces only an inch apart.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that, Sonshine." His face was wrought into a scary, Joker-esque smile. He grabbed a handful of fro-yo off his head with his free hand, and flung it into my face. Then he took a few sprinkles off his shoulder and dropped them on, one by one, onto my cheek.

"There. My masterpiece is complete." He smiled happily.

Then I smeared some of the sticky dessert off his lips, and kissed him, vanilla flavored, with a few sprinkles here and there, and with sparks flying around us. When we finally pulled apart, our faces were in awe, shivers running up and down my spine. I took a glob of yogurt and ate it.

"It's official-vanilla is my favorite flavor now." I whispered to him, and he smiled, and held me close.

* * *

**Review peoples!!! Press the green button!! You know you want to ;)**

**Should i continue writing fan fic? or am i a horrible author? it took me about 2 days to come up with this story, so if im horrible i have an excuse XP**

**love to you all!**

**lexa**


End file.
